


Shance Fluff Week Drabble Collection

by TheQueen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Shance Fluff Week, Shance Fluff Week 2017, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: My works for the Shance Fluff Week (2017).Schedule:June 4th: Black/BlueJune 5th: Sea/StarsJune 6th: Home/FamilyJune 7th: First/LastJune 8th: Cuddles/HugsJune 9th: Magic/TechJune 10th: Past/FutureJune 11th: Extra Day: Free DayEvent held on Tumblr: https://shancefluffweek.tumblr.com/





	1. Black/Blue

Lance hisses as Shiro presses the cotton ball against the cut on his eyebrows. “Don’t be a baby,” Shiro grumbles, “It doesn’t hurt that much.”

“Why don’t I pour some rubbing alcohol into your cut and see how you like it,” Lance taunts.

“Well if you hadn’t gotten into that bar fights then this wouldn’t be an issue would it,” Shiro snaps back before falling unnaturally quiet. Breathing carefully measured as he pulls away to grab a bandage.

Lance sighs, “You know I’m okay, right?”

“You’re face is bleeding,” Shiro clarifies, putting on the last bandaid. “Blood is supposed to stay inside the body last time I checked.”

“It’s only bleeding a little bit,” Lance jokes before sobering up when Shiro flashes him a hurt look. “… I’m sorry.”

Shiro sighs and accepts the kiss Lance presses to his cheek, “I need you to be safe, Lance. I can’t…. Not after last time. I can’t…”

“I know,” Lance soothes, presses a few more kisses up his cheek to the corner of his eye. “I know, love. I’m sorry. I couldn’t let them talk about you like that,” he confesses.

“As long as you’re safe I don’t care if they talk,” Shiro urges, pulling Lance close until he’s sitting in Shiro’s lap, knees knocking into the first aid box. “You’re what’s important. Not my reputation. Not my fame. Not my money. Please, Lance. For me.”

Lance bites his lip before nodding slowly. “I’ll do my best.”

Shiro leans back for another kiss. “That’s all I can ask for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHANCE WEEK IS HERE!!! \o/


	2. Sea/Stars

Lance watches from his usual hiding spot as the Harpy carefully grooms his broad silver wings. He is ready. He has waited for weeks, has thought far too much about this. It is time. It is time because he has decided it is time and he is tired of waiting. His courting gift wrapped carefully on the rocks in front of him, he splashes his golden tail against the water before diving into the sea as soon as the Harpy turns his face. Certainly, his Harpy would see the carefully wrapped package and come to investigate. The only downside of Lance’s plan his inability to see the Harpy’s reaction. He hopes the Harpy likes it, hopes that he enjoys the homemade carving knife made after Lance had watched the Harpy craft the image of a bird in wood. 

Three days later when Lance returns to his hiding spot in hopes of spotting his lovely Harpy (a new courting gift wrapped carefully in his kelp purse) he finds a merman carved into a piece of dark oak. The word “Shiro” etched lovingly into the back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think!


	3. Home/Family

“You’re fidgeting again,” Lance complains as he twists their finger’s together. The hand that had been busy tapping against his leg now safely secured. “You’re going to give me a migraine.”

“I’m nervous,” Shiro argues. “What if they don’t like me?”

Lance takes a moment to look up from his book to shoot Shiro a disbelieving look before looking back down.

“I’m allowed to be nervous,” Shiro defends.

“Of course you are,” Lance smiles, eyes still firmly on his novel. Something about a runaway mouse and a golden ring based on what Shiro saw on the cover. “But you shouldn’t be. I love you. They’ll love you. My sister will complain that I got the hot one and it’ll be great.”

Shiro laughs, “I feel like the only reason you want me to meet your parents is so you can rub my “hotness” in your sister’s face.”

Lance lets go of Shiro’s hand to turn the page before lacing their fingers back together. “Oh certainly. It’s like the best part about dating you.”

“The best part?” Shiro jokes. Somewhere someone hushes them and Shiro tries not to roll his eyes. The airplane is deadly quiet but it isn’t like they were being too loud.

Lance laughs and it’s beautiful and wonderful and the reason he fell in love with the younger man he was assigned to tutor in circuits. “Of course. The personality and the good kisses and the lovely smile are just bonuses.”

“Ah good,” Shiro grins. “I was worried you’d forgotten I was nothing more than arm candy.”

“The best arm candy,” Lance reassures before leaning over to steal a kiss or eight. “I love you. And I can’t wait for you to come home and meet my family.”

Shiro pulls Lance a little closer so the seat arm digs into their sides. “I love you too,” Shiro promises before leaning in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying the week as much as I am!!


	4. First/Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated M for implied sexual content

“This is the last time we have sex,” Lance declares as he grabs the remainder of the clothes and throws it down the laundry shoot for whatever ancient Altean magic that did their clothes. 

Shiro starts snickering. 

“You!” Lance spins, pointing a finger at Shiro threateningly. And it’d probably be even more threatening if he was wearing pants but unfortunately someone had made all his clothes dirty. “You do not get to laugh at this.”

Shiro just laughs harder before opening his arms for a hug. Lance can admit he’s weak. “Don’t be like that, babe,” Shiro grins as Lance steps into place between Shiro’s legs and arms. Slowly he moves them until they’re lying on the bed curled together. “I really don’t see how this is a problem.”

“Really?” Lance asks with a raised eyebrow. His anger quickly simmering away, more prone to a short fuse and a quick burn out when it came to Shiro.

Shiro grins and presses a kiss to his forehead. “Here we are. Alone. Naked.” He shrugs and tries for an innocent look. Lance laughs. “I can think of worst ways to spend our time.”

Lance feel’s Shiro’s hand settle on his ass. He smiles. “You might have point there…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	5. Cuddles/Hugs

Lance tried valiantly to free himself from the octopus he called his boyfriend. After a few more moments of desperate struggling that resulted in his toes being left blanket-less and nothing else, Lance could only whine in defeat. “I have to pee.”

Lance swears he can feel Shiro smiling against the back of his neck. “No.”

“No,” Lance echoes.

“No,” Shiro repeats. “Cuddling.”

“But Shirooooooo,” Lance whines, turning around so he can bury his face against Shiro’s chest. “I gotta.”

“Five more minutes,” Shiro relents, tightening his arms around Lance for good measure.

Lance laughs, “All right, five more minutes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 days left! O.O


	6. Magic/Tech

Lance looks up when the door to the shop rings open, smile firmly, “Hello. Welcome to Bits and Bots, a shop dedicated to the combination of magic and metal. How may I help you?”

Lance can admit it had taken him far to long to get used to saying that whenever a customer entered. Luckily, it was rare for a customer to come in on his shift. Smack in the middle of the day between two of his classes, he found the majority of the city was either working or sleeping away their siesta at this hour.

“Hi,” and Lance blinks, surprised as he’s forced to stand upright to meet the man’s eyes. He’s huge, larger than any man and thicker. Muscles upon muscles that Lance admit he finds far too appealing. Maybe giant’s blood? But what really caught Lance’s attention was his arm: pure plated izonium humming with wind magic. Hunk and Pidge were going to have a field day. “Um… Keith sent me. Said his boyfriend Hunk worked here.”

“Ah!” Lance grins, bouncing a little as he walked to the edge of the counter to grab their appointment tablet. He opens the calendar and scrolls to the right date, “You’re Mullet’s friend, Shiro.” Lance quickly checks the box next to the name _Takashi Shirogane (Shiro)_ before placing the tablet back down. “I was told to direct you to the potions and elements section and to help you as needed. That’s actually my specialty.”

Lance had been proud the day he’d gotten his license. Yes, it might not be as spectacular as using fire to working magic and technology together, but there was a quiet sort of beauty about mixing the elements of the earth.

“Yes,” Shiro says, touching his arm gently before following Lance to the section of the store covered in planets. “Keith said you were the best.”

“Did he really?” Lance laughs, “Nope! No take backs. I’m gonna hold that over his head for ages.” He grins and opens his arms wide. “So what can I help you with, Shiro?”

Shiro gives him a fond sort of smile, “Well, I was hoping you could teach me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay! I was in Siena all day. Hope you guys like this one. ^^


	7. Past/Future

Shiro watches in silence as Keith, still dressed in his glaring red and blue Captain America costume, wave over a group of people.

“Relax,” Keith whispers, squeezing his hand in an attempt to be reassuring. Not that he can feel it really. The metal as lifeless as always. “They’re good people.”

“They’re your friends,” Shiro says without any real weight or thought. Friends meant people Keith trusted. Shiro trusted Keith. He could use all the allies he could get. He was under no real impression that SHIELD was going to let him walk away that easily.

“Arm!”

It takes a moment for Shiro to realize that the statement is directed at him before a fully grown man was pawing at his prosthetic like an overeager puppy, eye’s bright as he rambled. “Look at this!” he coos, “It’s practically prehistoric. Look at that plating. And can you even believe they wasted his much space on neural imports. The man can’t even feel with it!”

“Lance!” Keith cries but there is a fondness there as he makes no real move to pull this Lance off of Shiro.

“What?” Lance whines before he seems to remember himself. “Oh! Right. Sorry. I just… arm,” he waves his hand at Shiro’s prosthetic with a sort of sheepish smile though Shiro is quickly realizing Lance doesn’t seem like the type to have any shame. “I’m Lance. Aka Iron Man. Aka the guy who’s gonna build you a way cooler arm.”

“Uh… Hi,” Shiro settles on, taking Lance’s hand in a weak handshake. “I’m Shiro. Aka recently reformed super assassin. Aka Confused. Nice to meet you.”

Lance’s smile grows, “Keith! You didn’t tell me he had a sense of humor.”

Keith rolls his eyes, “I don’t have to tell you anything Lance.”

Lance looks back at Shiro, “Welcome to the 21st century! I think you’re going to fit right in.”

For the first time, for just a moment, Shiro believes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was my favorite!! AH! I hope you guys like it as much as I do!!


End file.
